whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith (AOS)
Lilith is a power Lunar Exalted from the First Age. Biography In the First Age, Lilith was already one of the most powerful Lunars. The so-called “Huntress Queen” slew all who angered her or her husband, the Solar Exalt Desus, and she was as famous for her wifely devotion to him as for her lethal prowess. If she sometimes showed injuries that never came from battle, other lords of Creation smirked and joked that the famous couple liked to play rough. Lilith loved her husband with a helpless, all-consuming passion. She also came to hate him, as his early love for her curdled into a sadistic obsession. Physical abuse was the least of his cruelty. Lilith also suffered mental torture from her husband. She told no one. Desus’s mind-twisting Charms would not let her. The Usurpation set Lilith free, but seeing the love and hate of her life murdered broke the Lunar’s mind. Until recently, she spent most of her time in animal form, doing her best to forget herself. It took the best hunters in the Silver Pact to find her for her tattooing . The return of the Solars calls Lilith back to self-awareness for the first time in centuries and gives her a purpose. Desus lives again—or at least his Exaltation does—and so do the great, heroic paragons of virtue who let her suffer for centuries. Lilith is no friend to the Solar Exalted, to put it mildly. She has not yet decided what to do to them but vows two things: They will know her pain. And, she will not accept a return to old ways and old stations. If any Solars think they can call the Lunars to heel as they once did, Lilith will rip their hearts out and eat them. While Lilith once had a place in the Lunar faction called the Seneschals of the Sun Kings (because Desus wished it), she now loathes the organization. They too had best treat Lilith with care, for few of them could survive her wrath. At least the Silver Pact now knows the true story of her marriage and has Lilith’s warning not to trust the new Solar Exalted too much. For all her bitterness, Lilith remains a Steward. She cannot avoid noticing the threats to Creation: Deathlords, Fair Folk, demons and more. She tries to tell herself that Creation is no longer her concern. The old Lawgivers (a title that makes her spit) pushed the Stewards aside to claim sole mastery of Creation: Let their heirs, then, sort out its problems! Lilith cannot so easily ignore her heart’s whisper of new and worthy prey for the Huntress Queen, however. Creation’s fate may well rest on who can resolve Lilith’s indecision, and how. Although she is now more than 2,000 years old, Lilith still looks like a woman in her early 20s—a very athletic woman, whose vibrant beauty is if anything enhanced by a feral air that suggests she could kill you in a heartbeat. In her true form, she has dark hair streaked with white and gray owl feathers. She wears a moonsilver breastplate, bracers and greaves. References * Exalted: Scroll of Exalts Category:Exalted characters